


Pins

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Die did it by accident. He didn't mean to remove the pin, but accidentically he did. And now Droog was standing next to him, with a gun put next to his head and a request: "Revive the crew".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pins

Die found the doll a few days ago in a trash can. He had lost it during the aftermath of the event that everyone referred to as Collide. After taking a good look at it, the first thing he noticed was that there were a lot more pins inside it than before. Along with the doll he found a couple of other pins, with the same length and design of the others.

He then rushed back inside the appartment he was hiring and grabbed one of his own pins. This was one of his 'testing pins'. It was linked to one of the chickens he kept, back on Alternia. Now the chicken was dead, destroyed along with the rest of Alternia. He put the pin in the doll and then pulled it out again. Suddenly the chicken appeared in his lap.

He knew that he couldn't have jumped to a timeline where the chicken was alive, because there is no timeline where the chicken may have existed. Also, the strange feeling that was usually accompanied by jumping timelines was missing.

"Weird... Needs more testing." he muttered to himself, putting the pin back in the doll again. He then removed it. Unfortunately, this time one of the other pins fell out of the doll and on the ground. The pin with the red diamond on top of it.

He didn't have a chance to react. Diamonds Droog appeared next to him immediatley, confusedly staring at Die, before Droog pulled out his revolver and put it next to his head.

"Start talking and I may let you live," said Droog, his face going the cold look Die had usually seen him having back on Alternia. "W-what do you mean?" stammered Die, looking around for the pin.

"Looking for this?" Droog grabbed something of the floor and showed it to him. The pin. "Better explain whats happening or else..." Droog's finger came closer to the trigger.

"I-I found my doll an hour ago and I rushed back inside. After ensuring that it was my doll, I ran back inside to test it out using one of the pins that was linked to one of my chickens on Alternia. During testing your pin fell out, and now you are here." Die said in one go, not stopping to breathe until he was finished.

Droogs expression didn't change, but he removed his finger from the trigger. "So your doll can now revive creatures... Say, I will cut you a deal: In exchange for me letting you live, you pull out all of the Midnight Crew pins and give them to me."

Die immediately complied. He didn't have any choice. Protesting would only mean he wound up dead, or at the very least injured, whilst complying would cause him to survive.

He pulled the Hearts shaped pin out first, giving it to Droog. Behind Droog, Hearts Boxcars appeared. "Not now Boxcars, we can talk later." was the reply from Droog. "Those goddamn horses..." was the only reply. Droog made a mental note to ask Boxcars what he meant by that. Last time Droog saw him, he was about to fight Cans. Then Droog got punched into next week and he hadn't seen him since.

Die sighed as he pulled out the Clubs shaped pin and handed it to Droog. Next to Droog, Clubs Deuce appeared, looking his always chipper and happy self. "Droog! I missed you!" Droog had only seconds to avoid the hug Deuce was trying to give him. Instead, Deuce hit Boxcars, who muttered something about over-excited coworkers. "Calm down Deuce. I will explain all of it later."

Die hesitated. Only one pin left. One pin, and he would be free to go. The problem was that the one linked to this pin likely wouldn't be too happy to see him. "One more Die. One more and you are free to go." said Droog. "I-I hear you..." His hand moved to the Spade shaped pin. He then pulled it out and handed it to Droog, whom in return removed the gun from Die's head.

In front of Droog, the carapace known once as Jack Noir, now known as Spades Slick, the murderer of Snowman and the A2 universe, appeared. He looked around, confused. "What is going on here..." He saw Die. "I told you not to touch that Doll when I gave it back to you! If you only would have listened!" He pulled out a knife and put it dangerously close to Die's face. "Calm down Slick. I told him to pull your pin." Slick turned around and saw Droog, dropping the knife at the same time. "D-Droog? B-but you were dead. The entire crew is dead." Suddenly Deuce ran over to Slick and hugged him. "Slick! You're alive!" Slick pushed Deuce away from him. "Deuce, go away!" "So you're not dead? Someone really needs to explain to me what is going on here." "I agree. Droog should explain this to me." Slick looked around for the source of the voice before he noticed that Boxcars was standing a little bit behind Droog, looking very confused and slightly angry.

"It's good to have you back Slick." Droog said, smiling. "How about we leave?" Slick looked at Die. "What about him? Shouldn't we, like you know, kill him?" Droog sighed. "I bargained the revival for all of you in exchange for letting him live, and I'm a carapace of my word. Would be kinda wrong for me to break that word, so I say we should let him live." Slick picked up his knife. "Fine." He then turned to Die, "Guess you live for now. You won't be so lucky next time. Droog, Deuce, Boxcars, we're out of here. It's starting to get too cramped in this little room anyway." Slick walked out of the door, with the rest of the crew following suit.

* * *

"So Die's doll was the cause of the revival then. Guess that bastard was at least useful for something then." said Boxcars. He was standing on a road, with next to him Droog and Slick. Somewhat farther away was Deuce, digging a hole in the road and creating a new base. "Yep. Used the doll myself to revive the Felt a week ago. Forgot he had pins for you guys as well." said Slick. "Shouldn't we, you know, help him?" asked Boxcars. "And dirty my suit? Never." replied Droog. Slick didn't answer. "Care to share whatever it is you're thinking about Slick?" Slick turned towards Droog. "It's nothing."

It wasn't nothing. He had been thinking about _her_. Although he killed her personally and later refused to revive her, Die still had the doll. With her pin still in it. And Slick just knew that while he was smart enough to not pull that pin due to the weird paradoxes it might cause and Die was similar in that regard, he also knew that he wasn't the only one to have feelings for her...

It might be time to search out for a certain crowbar wielding fellow...

* * *

He saw them leaving. Die let out a sigh of relief, before his mind realized that he also had to explain it to the other three living Felt members. Stitch would probably just be angry, but he would get over it. Crowbar... Die knew that whilst he would be pissed that Die revived the Midnight Crew, the prospect of reviving the Felt would also be interesting to him. Especially that one member Slick refused to revive. As for the latter... Clover was currently imprisoned and any chance of him hearing about the news before the rest of the Felt would be revived was small.

Die pulled out his phone and entered Crowbar's number. He waited for a few seconds until Crowbar took up the phone. "Crowbar here." "C-crowbar? I-I have news. B-big news. I-I think it's best if I came over to explain it to you myself." "Fine by me. See you in 10'."

Die didn't call Stitch. He just texted him. "Crowbar's house. 10 minutes. Important meeting. Have to come." He walked out of the door as his phone received answer. "Will arrive in few hours. Got annoying customer. Can't leave earlier". Die shook his head, but didn't try to push Stitch further. If Stitch said that he would arrive in a few hours, he would arrive in a few hours and not a minute earlier. In any case, he had to find a way to explain to them what happened without becoming a stuttering wreck.


End file.
